


Why You Always Lyin'? Why? Why You Always Lyin? MMM OHMIGOD

by Salem_V



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Is a Little Shit, Alya Césaire Bashing, F/F, Hot Mess Adrien Agreste, Lila Rossi Bashing, Lila Rossi Lies, Lila Rossi's Lies Are Exposed, M/M, Minor Juleka Couffaine/Rose Lavillant, Protective Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Protective Chloé Bourgeois, Protective Luka Couffaine, Protective Nino Lahiffe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:15:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25679467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salem_V/pseuds/Salem_V
Summary: Lila sighed and slowly removed her hand to reveal what looked like a hickey, but Adrien had seen enough makeup in his life to quickly recognize it as fake. It didn’t even look real, Luka had left enough hickeys on him for him to know what a real one looked like.Her group oohed and giggled. Adrien felt sick, just the thought of Lila and him ever doing anything like that made him sick.Ms. Bustier coughed catching their attention, “Please refrain from doing such acts during school hours.” Okay, Adrien was going to be sick. But seeing the giggling of the girls made his head spin, Ms. Bustier’s expression, and reprimand made his hands clench by his sides, Ivan’s joking comment made him clench his jaw, but hearing Lila’s voice was the tipping point for him.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Luka Couffaine, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Kagami Tsurugi
Comments: 26
Kudos: 1069
Collections: Done Reading(the Good Stuff), Miraculous Stories





	Why You Always Lyin'? Why? Why You Always Lyin? MMM OHMIGOD

**Author's Note:**

> So, I was requested to do a oneshot, and so boom. I hope you guys enjoy this!

'How dare he!' Adrien thought angrily as he paced his room. 'Luka has no right to look that good!’ 

Adrien huffed and flopped onto his bed and pursed his lips, Luka knew what he was doing. Acting all innocent as he took off his wet shirt, revealing his nice ass abs. How he got them, Adrien would never know. 

He probably goes to the gym, Adrien rationalized then took a moment to appreciate the thought of him all sweaty at the gym. 

The worst part of it all was the knowing look on Marinette, Nino, Juleka, and Chloe’s face. Remembering Marinette’s little stunt of giving him a water bottle because he, “looked like he was so thirsty.” 

Luka just tilted his head in confusion and told him if he was thirsty to just ask next time. Adrien thanked while simultaneously cursed Luka’s obliviousness. 

It made the situation a lot easier to deal with, but confessing a lot harder. It wasn’t until Marinette brought it up a few months after the two got together that Marinette decided to explain what thirsting was to Luka. Effectively embarrassing Adrien. 

Luka laughed and wrapped an arm around Adrien, who was spluttering like an idiot. Marinette winked and walked away to her girlfriend Kagami. Who was also making fun of Adrien, in her special way, and the two had fun together. 

The 7 of them, Chloe, Juleka, Kagami, Nino, Luka, Adrien, and Rose, were all gathered in celebration of Juleka’s first photoshoot with the Gabriel brand. 

Adrien was shocked but happy that his father was trying to do better, and was accepting of his relationship, so long as it didn’t get explicit. 

Adrien sighed and shut his falling asleep easier than he had in the past.

~  
At first, Adrien thought it was a coincidence. A coincidence that the two were locked in a storage room by Alya. 

But, he was starting to doubt that, and he now knew for sure something strange was going on. Rose always talking about Lila’s favorite flowers or nice couples’ gifts around him. Along with her sending him side glances. 

Anytime he was in ear-shot Mylene was gushing about how she was so glad she and Ivan were public, and not a secret. Sabrina talking about things girls like to receive as gifts. 

Overall, all of the girls in Lila’s little group were always talking about something related to romance around him. 

Alya did sometimes but leaned more towards trying to get Lila and him alone. Always trying to pair the two up for stuff, during a game of truth or dare she dared them to spend 7 minutes together in a closet. 

Adrien immediately said no, ‘Sorry Alya, I don’t really like small spaces.’ Subtly trying to comfort Luka who was ready to rip Alya’s tongue out for even suggesting something of the sort. 

(Adrien thought that his anger was a bit too much until Alya said for Marinette and Luka to go in. Thank god Kagami wasn’t there, or else she would have ripped out her tongue)

It was when Adrien walking to class that he overheard Lila gushing about their secret relationship and that he was just shy.  
~  
For lunch, twice a week, Luka and Adrien would meet. Other days eating with the group.

The two hugged and shared a quick kiss, before sitting down to eat their lunch. “So, you remember Lila?” Adrien asked as he dipped his fry into the ranch. 

Luka tilted his head and raised a brow, “The liar? Who is obsessed with you? Who people keep trying to set you up with?” 

Adrien nodded with a sigh, “She’s making up lies that we’re together. And some of my class believes her, mainly all of the girls minus Marinette and Juleka.” 

Luka frowned, “Why? When she’s near you, you look like you either want to vomit or kill her. There is no in-between.” Adrien laughed and stole another fry and leaned into him more. “She’s 17, she should know better by now.” 

“Ugh, I don’t want to talk about her anymore, just the thought of going back makes me want to curl up and hide.” Luka tightened his grip on him. 

“Can’t you, like, ask for her to be removed? Say she’s making you uncomfortable? Also, why are they just believing her?” 

“I wish I could tell you, she lies better than anyone I have ever met. She makes it so people want to believe her because if she was lying than that means Alya posted numerous lies on her blog. At least that’s why Alya is so deadset on believing her, I swear at Lila’s call she is running on all fours.” 

Luka laughed, “Running on all fours?” 

“Yeah, Alya does her homework for her, assignments, and notes. You name it, she probably does it for her. She even carries her lunch tray for her! And at the beginning when Nino and Marinette would try to intervene they were harshly shut down. And she refused to even listen to them.” Adrien felt bad for his friends. Those two didn’t deserve that kind of treatment. 

“She needs to go down. And to be placed in an asylum, an asylum that’s far away. Very far away.” 

Eventually, the two had to head back to class, much too soon for Adrien’s liking. When he returned to class he was not impressed with Alya’s wiggling eyebrows at him and Lila. 

“So, where were you two during lunch? I noticed both of you missing?” Alys said in a suggestive tone. Before Adrien could respond Liar beat him to it. 

“Oh, Alya! Nothing happened! We just had lunch together!” Lila said sounding flustered, with her face red, her hand covering a spot on her neck. 

This hoe better fucking not of-

“Then why are you covering your neck?” Alya glanced between Lila and him with a smirk on her face like she was about to crack a case. 

Lila sighed and slowly removed her hand to reveal what looked like a hickey, but Adrien had seen enough makeup in his life to quickly recognize it as fake. It didn’t even look real, Luka had left enough hickeys on him for him to know what a real one looked like. 

Her group oohed and giggled. Adrien felt sick, just the thought of Lila and him ever doing anything like that made him sick. 

Ms. Bustier coughed catching their attention, “Please refrain from doing such acts during school hours.” Okay, Adrien was going to be sick. But seeing the giggling of the girls made his head spin, Ms. Bustier’s expression, and reprimand made his hands clench by his sides, Ivan’s joking comment made him clench his jaw, but hearing Lila’s voice was the tipping point for him.

“Why do you always lie?” The class turned to Adrien, not giving anyone a chance to respond he continued, “You’re always lying, you lied about knowing Jagged and saving his cat, which never existed. You lied about knowing Prince Ali. You lied about having the fox miraculous, you lied to Nathalie about my grades slipping. You lied to my father and tried to isolate me from my friends. And you lied about you and Ladybug being besties, Ladybug chewed you out for lying.” He finished in one big breath then surveyed the room and decided fuck it. 

“And to top it all of, you lied about us dating, and the truth is I can’t stand you. I don’t hate a lot of people but you, God, I just fucking hate you. And, another thing I’m GAY! Meaning I will never, and have never been interested in you.” 

The class looked at him in silence until Chloe, Marinette, Nino, and Juleka started clapping. Nathaniel stood up, causing the class to look at him, “Well, that’s one way to come out.” 

Max and Kim laughed, while the rest of the class didn’t know how to react. Rose looked to Juleka who nodded confirming what Adrien said was correct. Mylene didn’t know how to react, Alix couldn’t care less, Sabrina just scooted closer to Chloe, Ms. Bustier was still processing everything. Lila was fake crying and clutching onto Alya. 

And Alya was ready to explode, “Wow! I never knew you had it in you to be a liar Agreste. So quick to throw Lila under the bus because you don’t want word to get back to your overbearing father that you call Lila a liar, and say that you’re gay. Did you forget how you had a crush on Ladybug? Because I didn’t!” 

Nino shook his head at Alya was still convinced, Rose had texted Prince Ali to check and sure enough, he had never heard of a Lila Rossi. 

Rose showed Mylene and Ivan the text, “You’re just as bad as Marinette! If not worse! She was so jealous that she would send hateful letters to her, and torment her all because she couldn’t have you!” 

Adrien just stood and glared at Alya right back, “Wow. And you call yourself a Journalist. What the fuck happened to check your sources? Do you know how much incorrect information you’ve posted on your stupid and pathetic Ladyblog?” 

“My Ladyblog is not stupid or pathetic! But you are! And I do check my sources!” Alya argued back still just as arrogant as ever. 

“Really? Because if I google Jagged Stone’s cat,” He then pulled out his phone, careful not to disturb Plagg, and googled it, “It reads him stating in an interview that he is allergic to cats and could never have one because of his pet alligator.” 

Alya snatched the phone and read the interview, “And she also lied about knowing Prince Ali. Meaning she wasn’t in Achu.” Rose handed her phone to Alya with the messages. 

Ms. Bustier had gone to get the Principal. Nino then chimed in, “And I can testify that Adrien is gay, I saw him and Luka making out.” 

Kim stood up, “I always knew he was mooning after Luka, Max, and I noticed when we were at a kitty section performance.” 

Alya unfroze and yanked Lila away from her. “You lied. THIS IS YOUR FAULT!” Adrien shook his head. 

Chloe then walked over to Alya, “Not really. A quick google search would have exposed her, and you were the one who didn’t believe your best friend and believed your former boyfriend. But, you didn’t, instead, you believed some random chick. Congrats, how does it feel to be a loser?” Making a gesture like she was holding a microphone when she asked the question. 

~  
Lila was expelled. Alya was in ruins, her blog was long past saving, her best friend was a liar. And her old best friend, who never made her do stuff for her, just said thanks to her apology and stalked off to go be with her girlfriend?? Alya guessed. Her ex-boyfriend didn’t even bother listening to her excuses. 

And when she apologized to Adrien he just shrugged and Luka glared at her. Still not forgiving her for yelling at Adrien. 

Lila moved back to Italy to be with her father, and Alya transferred into a different class, knowing full well even though she was invited to parties, she wasn’t wanted. 

~  
Luka and Adrien were happy together, they’re relationship was now known to the class, so they didn’t hide anymore. 

They would hold hands and sit together whenever possible. The two went on double dates with Kagami and Marinette. 

Years later Lila would slip almost entirely from their minds. When they were watching Dr. Phil and saw Lila they died laughing and watched Dr. Phil roast her. She left the stage sobbing, and this time there was no Akuma to come after her.

**Author's Note:**

> What did you guys think?
> 
> Got any requests? I'd love to hear them!   
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/view/salem-v


End file.
